Kirikaeru
by Takuma
Summary: Incomplete Confusion, that's what the saiyans from Vegetasei have experienced for the last few years and now some answers can be found... when Goku, Vegeta, and a few others come to investigate this mystery.
1. Konton

UGH!!! I was hoping to un-abandon 'The Switch' fic that I started a while back... more like months back... Heh... anyways... I was reading over it all... and I was thinking... Yuck! It made my eye twitch to see how many errors there were in the story! So... for the love of all things good, I rewrote it. I know... you all can thank me later... but anyways... I hope this one is better than the last chapter I set out... who know how long ago... So... sit back, relax and enjoy the revised version!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. However if I did... I would make the saiyan race exist, Goku would have his very smart moments... and Vegeta... well... Vegeta would be Vegeta. I think you all get the picture...  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 1 – Konton  
  
^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^| ^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^  
  
The king sat at THE seat in the middle of the throne room, as always, bored. He gave a frustrated sigh. It was days like these he would wish he were in bed, catching up on some much needed sleep. He was NOT a morning person. Oh no! He would usually have to pay the person who wakes him up extra since there is a 98.99% chance of getting killed... 1% coming out wounded severely but alive... And .01% of escaping alive with out a scratch! It still made the king wonder why no one would want that job; they would get paid three times more than an elite soldier! He shook his head, and gave a loud yawn. He was very, VERY close to falling asleep at his throne once again.  
  
"SIRE!" The king's eyes opened once again and he straightened in his seat as saiyan pushes open the heavy door to where the king was.  
  
"What brings you here, soldier?" asked the king as he looked to the warrior very stern. The lone saiyan warrior bowed respectfully on his knee and turned back to the king. The warrior looked up. The king gave a small smirk.  
  
'Ah... the scarred third class, Bardock,' the king nodded allowing Bardock to walk up beside the king as he stood. The king couldn't help but slightly groan. He was getting too old for this job... but he needed to keep on with the work since he no longer had an heir to the throne. Although the king was average height for a human, the majority of the saiyans would pass his height easily! He looked up to the warrior as he looked down to the king with urgency. King Vegeta nodded as he waved for all guards in the room to leave. Both saiyans waited till the last of the warrior were gone.  
  
"So, Bardock. I assume that this mission was a complete success?" The king looked on at the warrior's armor, "And beaten up too..." Bardock couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he placed a hand in his hair.  
  
"Yeah... and I was very surprised to what I had found there too..." stated Bardock as he sat on the ground beside the throne. He turned his head back up to the king as he sat in his chair lazily with a leg over the armrest.  
  
"Oh?" he asked. Bardock nodded as he scratched his head. Everything seemed to be overloading his brain. Well... first there was the enslavement of the saiyans that so happened to be under the control of the Ice-jins... and he remembered being engulfed in Frieza's attack on the planet. Next thing he knew... he was in the throne room with many warriors who he had known in the past! Their unfortunate fate was death... but that would mean... they would be dead too! It was strange because he pinched himself. It HURT! He couldn't be dead if this felt so real... that was unless this was all a huge dream.  
  
And then all hell broke loose. There was a tap on the scarred warrior's shoulder, and he turned around. As if this situation could get any worse... He came face to face with an older version of his eldest son, who was should have been a child! This was indeed weird... 'Father,' stated the young man. Bardock turned his head away from the adult.  
  
'I'm sorry... you must have the wrong person...' Bardock replied looking to the ground. If only he could fins his family...  
  
'But you MUST be Bardock!'  
  
The warrior sneered, 'So what if I am?' he asked harshly.  
  
'Because I'm RADITZ!' he exclaimed placing his hands on his armor, which had a very strange looking hole thru the middle. And the colors... they were indeed very odd... as the style of the uniform...  
  
'My son... is only a child! You can't be him!' Bardock stood from his spot on the ground and started to walk off.  
  
'But I AM him!' he shouted, 'Kakarot killed me!' he exclaimed. Bardock froze, his youngest son? But he was barely a new born!  
  
'You're crazy...' the older warrior replied as he slightly turned to his eldest son. Raditz remained quiet as he looked around. Bardock stopped as he watched the adult version of his son curiously. He WAS a strange figure. Raditz frantically looked around till he spotted Nappa, who stood in the corner of the room scratching his head. He ran off to the bald saiyan. Bardock could tell the bald saiyan warrior was about to have a heart attack; the look on his face was priceless!  
  
Raditz and Nappa seemed to have shared a few words and it was broken when the older warrior exclaimed, 'THE DRAGONBALLS? You think he made the wish?!' This made Bardock raise an eyebrow. A wish? Maybe these two knew more than he thought, so he walked up to the two.  
  
"Bardock... BARDOCK!" The scarred warrior blinked as he turned to King Vegeta, who was looking strait at him. "Thought I lost you there for a moment..."  
  
Bardock shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. "It's nothing..." The king eyed him suspiciously. "Anyways! On the mission, my crew was able to capture a few of the warriors on the planet." Bardock stood back up, "I think they could be of great help if Frieza ever crosses our path." Bardock turned to the king, "Would you like to see them? They are on a drug to be kept quiet... they are a feisty bunch if I should say so myself.  
  
The king sat up from his place at the throne, "Fine by me."  
  
^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^| ^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^  
  
The lavender haired genius, known to us all by the name of Bulma Briefs, pulled out a capsule from under her shirt. She gave a small smirk; she and her friends would be out of here in no time at all! Speaking of her friends... she looked to the other cells that held the Z warriors.  
  
She was hoping they would wake soon... She looked to the cell across from her... their sat Gohan, teen Gohan. His eyes were drooping as he leaned his head on the metal wall trying so desperately stay awake. She was in the same cell with her chibi son Trunks and his best friend Goten, who were dead asleep. The next two cells over held the all-powerful warrior Goku, aka Kakarot in saiyan terms, and her husband Vegeta, the cocky saiyan prince. Both men were trying to stay awake... they knew they were on enemy territory...  
  
Bulma was very excited they saiyans didn't remove her capsules! She would most defiantly be able to escape this place, and go back home. Bu knowing her saiyans husband, and friend, they would want to remain here and battle. Even her son and his young friend, not to mention older brother would want to remain also! Insane the whole bunch of men was.  
  
She threw the capsule to the ground and it popped open. And what popped out were a few 'secret' inventions she hid from everyone... and they were all kept in a small purse sized bag. She quickly grabbed the bag and unzipped it. A few random gadgets she had placed in the bag a few days before... a dragon ball scouter... and an unfinished contraption she started on a while back before the group was captured.  
  
She heard the space ship door open. She quickly tossed the bag behind her forgetting about the unfinished invention until their capturers were in sight. She quickly grabbed it and held it tightly hoping no one would suspect anything.  
  
"So you see your highness... these 'aliens' we have captured may be of some interest to you..." As the king turned from Bardock he gazed at the foreigners. A gasp immediately left his lips. Why were these saiyans caged up? He looked to the back of the room noticing Bulma, who seemed scared, half to death. The king walked up to her, with a very stern look gracing his facial features and then a smirk came.  
  
"She's a very attractive alien..." stated the king as he looked to Bardock. He looked back to the scientist, "She looks too much like my mate..." Bulma noticed his eyes slightly darken at the mentioning of his wife... it gave her the impression that his wife may have passed on. She snorted and turned her head away from the king. He blinked as she spoke to him.  
  
"You know... I don't appreciate being looked at as if I were a piece of meat on a platter." Both king and saiyan warrior blinked. Had she just talked to them, and in the saiyan language none the less?! She gave them both a Vegeta like smirk and tossed her hair behind her shoulder replying smartly, "You can thank my husband."  
  
King Vegeta crossed his arms as he glared at the earth woman, "Your husband is a fool."  
  
Bulma's face became red with anger and she balled her fists up, letting go of her unfinished invention. "My husband is one of the strongest on the planet! He's a saiyan!"  
  
King Vegeta snorted, "Yeah right..." he replied. "All saiyans who are alive live on this planet are the only one's who exist!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Sure... and I'm the queen of the saiyans..." She thought about it for a moment. "Wait... I AM considered the princess... by law..." She faced the king with an evil smirk. "I AM royalty, so HA!"  
  
The saiyan king blew up, "I AM THE SAIYAN KING! MY SON DIED YEARS AGO!" He became cold and emotionless, as the Vegeta we know had been for many years on earth.  
  
The earth scientist shook her head, "The saiyan prince isn't dead... well he did die before..." As the two continued to argue, Bardock noticed the object Bulma dropped a moment ago. He carefully reached in the jail cell and picked it up. Strange... he could have sworn that his men had taken any possible gadget they had... unless...  
  
"Sire!" exclaimed Bardock. The king turned to the saiyan who called him. "I think you may be interested in what the woman dropped. Both looked to Bulma, who's face became pale. Bardock handed the king the contraption. And all hell broke loose.  
  
There was a bright light coming from the small pen looking machine and it exploded causing the whole room to be absorbed in the white light.  
  
^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^| ^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^|^  
  
King Vegeta groaned as he sat up from a soft bed. He had a killer headache, and it seemed that he couldn't feel his limbs either. He opened his eyes slowly as a white light began to shine in his eyes. As soon as they adjusted he looked around, a medical room. And there was a doctor in the corner of the room working on something he couldn't quiet put a name too.  
  
"Doctor... what happened?" he asked. The doctor slightly jumped at hearing the king's voice. But in some strange way... it seemed... different even to the king himself! The doctor turned around.  
  
King Vegeta gasped. It was that blue haired alien! "Are you feeling alright sir? She asked him in a soft voice. He glared at the woman as she walked closer to him. "What the hell are you doing out of your cell?!" he shouted.  
  
She frowned at his tone of voice, "Well... as you can see... I am your doctor." The king frowned deeper. "Just gets some rest Bardock; you and King Vegeta were the one's who got hit hard by the explosion." 


	2. Kaerunokohakaeru

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ... but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
  
§§§§  
  
Chapter 2 – Kaerunokohakaeru  
  
King Vegeta's eye twitched. No one... and I mean, NO ONE, insulted the king by calling him by a different name! He slammed his fist into the medical table startling Bulma who was currently getting a shot ready. She almost dropped it at the loud noise, and she turned around glaring.  
  
"What was THAT for Bardock?! You know that medical table could collapse at any sec-"the table slightly shook, and it snapped in half causing the king to fall, and become more injured. He gave a loud, scream... a manly scream... not the blood curdling scream you hear from females...  
  
The king was in PAIN... this might have been the first time he had ever reacted to it. This action caused Bulma to shriek and run over to the saiyans' side. She kneeled down and checked his side. It began to bleed. She shook her head and looked up to the saiyan warrior. "How long have you been hiding that wound?"  
  
King Vegeta was in complete shock as he looked to his side. There was indeed blood, and he didn't know why! He wasn't aware of any injuries, that was unless...  
  
The king glared up at the female and pushed her over. "YOU did this to me!" he exclaimed. The scientist fell over on the tiled floor, hard. She slightly winced as she looked up to him.  
  
"I did nothing!" she exclaimed rubbing her side. Boy did it hurt! The saiyan continued to glare daggers at her.  
  
"Then explain where I had gotten this!" he stated coldly as he pointed to the bloodied area. Bulma gritted her teeth as she stood slowly and turned back to the unknown king.  
  
"For your information Bardock," the king's eye began to twitch again, "I have no idea! It was there before I-"  
  
"And that's another thing!" exclaimed the king as he glared at her. "Why do you call me Bardock?!" If only the king knew...  
  
Bulma crossed her arms as she glared back tapping her foot on the ground. "Well, that IS your name! That is unless you have forgotten!" she shouted back at him.  
  
"MY NAME ISN'T BARDOCK!" exclaimed the saiyan back to the female. She just glared back at him.  
  
"Then why did Vegeta tell me that you were the strong third-class who was the father of Kakarot?" she snapped back. The king was no longer mad; he was pissed!  
  
"What. Did. You. Call. Me." Bulma rolled her eyes as she walked up to the king grabbing his arm. Before the saiyan knew what she was doing, she injected the medicine into the saiyans' system. She took out the needle and walked away from the king. He just stared at her and blinked.  
  
"Wha... WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?!" exclaimed the king, face becoming red. The scientist turned around after throwing away the needle with a smirk.  
  
"THAT," she started off pointing to where she injected the fluid, "Is a little something I created to help keep power levels down to a minimum." King Vegeta was lost for words. His jaw was dropping as he tried his hardest to snap back something, but nothing did come.  
  
"I need to make sure you don't try anything drastic," explained Bulma as she sat in her seat crossing her legs and arms.  
  
"But... but... You-you can't DO this to me!" exclaimed the king as he tried to power up, "I'm the KING!" But all efforts to powering up were worthless. The energy wouldn't come.  
  
Bulma paused for a moment as she stared at the king. "Are you sure you're okay Bardock? Because if not, I could-"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME BARDOCK WOMAN! I AM THE KING!" he shouted back balling his fists to the side. As he looked back to the scientist, he noticed her blinking rapidly and staring blankly, which was till she opened her mouth and called out for her mate.  
  
"VEGETA!" she exclaimed. It took about a minute or two, but the saiyan prince came running into the room, obviously peeved... but there was something else there too... worry?  
  
"What is it woman?" he asked with a very annoyed voice as he leaned on the doorpost with crossed arms. Bulma glared to the saiyan male.  
  
"You better stop talking like that to me! It's SO annoying! What if Trunks begins to speak that way to other women when he gets older? Then what?!" she exclaimed with a glare and standing up with balled fists.  
  
The prince tilted his head to the side mockingly with a smirk plastered to his face. "That would be the day I would rejoice." The female stomped over to her husband and pulled out a finger poking him in the chest.  
  
"Now you listen here BUDDY! I want MY Trunks to grow up to be a civil man who is proper, kind, and sincere! Not this example you are setting for him!" she shrieked in the prince's ear. Both saiyans in the room winced.  
  
The king sat there, in awe. He'd never seen a woman like this before! Such a strong spirit she had! And standing up to a saiyan warrior too! 'Who is that saiyan warrior?' the king questioned as he tired to gaze at the warrior. This medicine was really warping his vision! He couldn't help but wince once more when Bulma began to scream in her husband's ear.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" he exclaimed covering his ringing ears. The two looked to 'Bardock' as he continued to clench his teeth and keep his eyes shut. The prince snorted, as he looked back to Bulma with sarcasm his voice.  
  
"You brought me in here because the 'third-class' woke?" he was not a happy camper for being woken up from a needed nap.  
  
The scientist shook her head, "Of course not!" she pointed to the saiyan who looked like Bardock. "He's claimed to be the king!"  
  
At that, the saiyan prince turned to the warrior, and began to laugh. Bulma stared at Vegeta as he began to clutch his stomach as his knees gave in and he fell to them with the loud cackle still rumbling in his throat. The king was becoming royally pissed. And his person... with a very deep voice was mocking him. If only he could get a good look at him...  
  
"But I AM the king!" exclaimed the saiyan as he tried his best to glare at the warrior. That just made Vegeta laugh harder, tears could be seen falling at the side of his eyes. It was like this for a few minutes, Vegeta rolling on the ground laughing his ass off, Bulma and the king crossing their arms obviously becoming angry. Well, that's how it was till teen Gohan slid in the room and into a wall.  
  
The people in the room had a sweatdrop fall from the site of their heads... and they could have sworn that he said, "Damn slippery floor..." He looked up to the three with the all-infamous Son Grin®. During that time, the prince had regained his composure and stood back up and had the stern looks as if nothing had ever happened. How could he do that? No body knows...  
  
"Bulma! The king has woken up!" exclaimed the teen as he pointed out the door. A few feint words could be made out, which most defiantly sounded like a string of curses... "The king's been like that ever since he's woken up..." stated the hybrid as he could feel a small ki trying to desperately rise. He turned his head, and noticed 'Bardock', and he looked back to Bulma.  
  
He was somewhat lost for words that were till he pointed to the king and stated, "He woke up too?" The scientist nodded.  
  
"I think something terrible has happened, and it had to do with that unfinished invention..." Gohan blinked.  
  
"You... you don't mean that bleepity bleep bleep bleep bleeeeeep?" Bulma nodded.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean..." she stated back to the teen. The king couldn't help but look at the prince raising an eyebrow. The prince just shrugged before the king turned back to the 'discussion...' Well, that was till they saw a very disoriented saiyan 'king' rush into the room quickly looking back every so often. The real king just blinked as he saw his body run in all wobbly, and almost tripping over. That had better not be Bardock... or he swore that he was going to kill him when he got his body back... that was IF he ever got his body back... The saiyan seemed to run behind the king and peak over his shoulder.  
  
"Soldier! How dare you be such a coward!" the king exclaimed. The voice was starting to sound more like Bardock's... and his vision started to become clearer...  
  
"It's... it's... it's HORRIBLE!" exclaimed the 'king' in 'Bardock's' ears. He gasped as two small shadows came into the light. "NO! IT'S THEM! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" exclaimed the scared beyond all reason Bardock.  
  
A chibi voice spoke up, "Awww! But we were having fun seeing how long you could withstand being poked with a needle!" The child came into view, Goten was his name, terrorizing was his game.  
  
"Yeah! We didn't know grandpa screamed like a girl and acted like Goku!" stated chibi number two, who could only be the chibi prince, Trunks. He had a smirk as he held the needle up to the 'king' hearing him shriek some more and cling to 'Bardock's' head for security.  
  
"Keep it AWAY from me!" exclaimed the grown saiyan. Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta had a sweat drop fall from the side of their head. And it seemed that all was revealed to them... The 'king' was indeed the warrior Bardock... and the 'third-class' was indeed King Vegeta, who he had claimed to be in the first place.  
  
And with all this chaos going on, Goku came walking into the 'small' medical room with a yawn and stretching. She gave a grin as he entered.  
  
"Good morning!" his cheerful voice chirped as he walked up to his kids. Goten ran up to his dad, and jumping into his arms, with a huge hug and Trunks came up waving to the tall saiyan holding the needle in the other.  
  
"Well hi their Trunks." He kneeled down to the young prince and ruffled his hair. "What are you two rascals up too?" he asked. Both boys grinned as Trunks held up the needle.  
  
"Scaring Mr. Bardock!" they exclaimed. And at the sight of the needle, Goku screamed like a little girl, and ran to the other side of the room where Prince Vegeta was standing. He ran behind the saiyan and backed up as far as he could to the wall.  
  
"Keep it away!" exclaimed Goku. "KEEP IT AWAY!" he exclaimed his eyes widening as the chibi's came closer.  
  
Bulma... sitting on the other side of the room, sighed. This was completely ridiculous... and she could only shake her head at it.  
  
"Like father like son..." she muttered as she looked to the two freaked out saiyans... She had figured out shortly after the king spoke... and Bardock's reaction to the needle the chibi's had. It was funny to see the king's body react that way to something so small though... She gave a small grin. "Like father, like son... as I said..." 


	3. Esemono

It's been... almost nine months since I've touched this story! Sheesh... I really need to pay more attention to my fics... -; I feel that this chapter might seem a bit more advanced from the before chapters that were posted... because it's almost been a year since the last time I posted... I might make this story semi serious... instead of just plain humor... but there will be some random moments.

Esemono

±+±+

"There is NO WAY that you are making me do... THIS!" shouted the king of the saiyans, trapped in the body of Bardock. The king was very stubborn at times... and this was one of the random times that he was. If the king were in his original body, there would have been hell to pay! There would have been hell to pay, even in this body, but there was one factor that was keeping this king calmer than usual. It was that injection Bulma gave him earlier. "I absolutely REFUSE to play the role... of... a... THIRD-CLASS! I am king!" shouted King Vegeta as he desperately tried to grab the sedated power. He couldn't grasp it.

The saiyan prince, all grown up now, snorted as he walked over to his father. He couldn't help but shake his head in pity. His father was being a little child. Vegeta lived like crap on Frieza's ship, and later lived on earth. He did have everything he needed... he just didn't have the title of 'prince'. "It's a shame to see you, one of the strongest warriors on this planet, whining like a baby!"

The king glared to his grown son.

The prince couldn't help but shake his head mentally; the way that the king was making Bardock's body's expression was... a bit scary. Goku, or Kakarot in saiyan terms, had received the genes to look like a clone of his father. Living on the same planet as the young full-blooded saiyan, he became familiar with the bright smile. This look on 'Bardock's' face was very strange...

"I absolutely refuse to give up my title as king!" shouted the monarch once more. Yep... the king was just as stubborn as Vegeta... maybe a bit more.

Vegeta took a step closer to his father; the prince's eyes were now darkened to a glare. "You will need to deal with it, or the whole saiyan population might revolt." Vegeta leaned up and crossed his arms over his chest; "The people of this planet will find you as insane. They will think you are trying to take over the throne and do all they could to protect Bardock, who is all too clueless to what he should inform his family!"

The king glared to his son's reasoning. "What you say is a bunch of bull shit. I need to rule my kingdom!"

Vegeta sighed once more as he ran a hand through his wild black mane. "My mate needs some time to find what went wrong with the machine she invented... and blew up. Until she can find what reverses the effect that made this machine... malfunction, you both will need to play the rolls of the body you are in."

The king was still glaring at his son. "What makes you think I'll believe you?"

The prince's smirk spread across his face. "My wife is probably one of the smartest beings in this universe. She might recreate the machine with in a day or so, since it was so small, then it might take a few more days to experiment... Which I'm not exactly excited about..."

"She uses you as the lowinckcritzer?" questioned the king. In the terms of saiyan a 'lowinckcritzer' was similar to the terms of guinea pig.

The prince lowered his head and turned it away from his father to gaze at. The saiyan prince was indeed blushing. "So what if she does? It's nothing that will harm me."

'Bardock' snorted. "How do you know that? Usually when scientists 'experiment' with you they are on that fine line of genius and insanity." The king continued to stare at his son. "What makes you think you are safe?"

"Because," started the prince as he eyed his father. His eyes were now teal... no longer were they the coal color. "I am a have reached the level of super saiyan."

Vegeta lowered his energy allowing his eyes to turn the dark black color they once were. "There is much you don't know about me, father. Earth is known as a mythical planet, and being there you can feel the power."

The king just stared to his son with emotionless eyes.

"Now... are you going to cooperate with us or are we going to have to use force?" questioned Vegeta.

±+

Bardock was nervously looking over his clothing. Never in his life would he have ever thought he would be playing the role of king! He was in the full armor with the royal crest of Vegeta stamped over the armor of the left side of his chest. He even had the cape fastened to the shoulder guards on the armor. It. Was. Heavy.

Bardock gripped his hands into fists before relaxing his fingers. He never wore gloves before; being a third-class saiyan warrior, he was never privileged enough to wear clothing as this. This clothing made him feel regal, but what do you expect when your soul is in the body of the king? Bardock never wore a shirt under his armor, and here he was. The material was covering almost all his skin protecting it from the harsh suns of the planet.

The saiyan had to admit... it was a tad bit too warm wearing these clothes...

His youngest son, Kakarot, was sitting to the side of the room on a chair. His eyes were closed and his head lowered. The earth-raised saiyan was either in deep meditation... or asleep.

Bardock had to choose deep meditation, because Goku's head snapped up turning to the entrance of the room. His eyes brightened.

"Welcome back Vegeta, and King Vegeta."

The prince looked to the youngest full-blooded saiyan and he nodded.

"I'm guessing you were able to convince the king with your plan?" questioned Goku raising an eyebrow.

Vegeta nodded, "Yes. He will be returning to 'his' crew to attend another purging mission tomorrow... or in his case... a rebuilding mission."

Goku and Vegeta looked sternly to the king; both of them had their eyes flash to the turquoise before they died down to normal.

That point was where Trunks and Goten rushed into the room frantically looking around. Both children spotted their fathers and grinned widely. "DAD!" both children exclaimed in unison.

The father's of the two children glanced down with questioning looks.

Trunks grinned widely.

"Dad! We found the training fields!"

Goten nodded enthusiastically adding to the information they wanted to give. "YEAH! And it was so fun! We defeated a few 300 soldiers..." Goten looked to his best friend, "What did they call themselves? Eleves?"

Trunks shook his head as he stubbornly crossed his arms. "They're called ELITES. They bragged about being so strong, but Goten was able to defeat the men he fought with one punch!" Trunks also smirked, "And I was able to defeat them just as fast as Goten could."

The youngest child of saiyan blood nodded excitedly. "It was so fun! I think we made everyone in the training room angry! They all dove at us with punches and kicks and energy attacks!"

"But we were too strong for them!" added Trunks just as excited as his friend.

Vegeta's smirk for his son widened. "I have trained you well."

Goku also grinned for his youngest child. Then a thought entered Kakarot's mind. "Say, you two, why not find Gohan and spar with him during this time? Vegeta and I still have some things we need to finish."

The two chibi's nodded eagerly before they quickly dashed out of the room.

Looking back to their fathers, Goku and Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. The look on King Vegeta and Bardock's faces were priceless!

"I guess we need to give them some F.Y.I information before they could train each other... to play the roles of... each other," suggested the youngest saiyan of pure blood.

±+±+±+

This is a short chapter... compared to what I'm familiar with writing. I guess I don't have that much inspiration for writing fics that I haven't touched for a while... but the weirdest spurts of inspiration comes up... like now. I just hope I can finish this fic soon because I'm starting to pick up a story line for it... when before... I think I was just aiming for no plot... like in many of my other fics... I'm going to try and put a plot in this one... I hope it comes out okay... Please give me your comments about this fic and any suggestions about what you would like to see happen! I will consider writing it into the chapter if I feel that it will work with the plot. Thanks a bunch!

Takuma


	4. Dokutoko

It's been a while since I've updated this... But I just want to say... DBZ isn't mine... I just like to borrow the characters for a while and put some crazy and unexplainable things on the internet to make them look like fools, etc, etc, etc.

Dokutoko

§±§

The king began walking down the streets of the market. He looked around at all of his subjects with a frown noticing many of the men around laughing merrily about a crude joke just spoken of. He then would turn his attention else where, and he noticed some people purchasing food that was more than likely killed fresh that day.

This market was full of life. It was livelier than the palace on a normal basis.

"Are you sure Bardock lives down here?" he asked leaning to the person walking beside him.

Goku looked over to the king, who was now clothed in a new armor fit for a third-class. He did need to pass off as one.

Goku, who was also dressed in saiyan clothing looked down to the directions, and he scratched his head before chuckling. "I don't know."

The king came to a screeching halt as he snapped his head to the cheerful saiyan warrior. "What do you MEAN you don't KNOW?"

Goku looked over the paper and sheepishly rubbed the side of his head. "I can't read the directions."

The king looked at the paper before looking to the eyes of Goku. "And why NOT Kakarot!"

"Because I can't read the saiyan language. I can only read Japanese and English," explained the saiyan with the infamous Son Grin.

The king numbly stared at the earth-raised warrior for a moment before glaring. "You... are a moron."

Goku frowned as he crossed his muscular arms, but immediately brought them back down. He wasn't familiar with the feeling of this strange armor... and it hurt his arms. "That's not very nice, Bardock."

A vein on the forehead of the king began to throb... but he just clenched and unclenched his fists.

Goku gave a small smile as he looked back to the road. "Don't worry, I know where I'm going. My father explained the directions before he gave us the paper. His home should be a few miles up; he said it takes about thirty minutes to walk home after one passed the market. But you shouldn't be the nervous one."

The king looked to the saiyan as he gave his full attention.

"You more than likely aren't coming home to a saiyan who wants to murder you in cold blood," muttered the youngest son of Bardock as he continued to walk.

"Is that so?" questioned the king with a snort. "There have been many who have tried to take away my family's title."

"But by people who you more than likely don't know," replied Goku as they passed by the last few shops in the market. "I have to keep a close eye out for my brother. I was the reason why he died in the first place, before he was brought back to life."

§±§

Vegeta remained at the palace with Bardock. The saiyan prince was more than likely going to be aiding him in these meetings that were scheduled for the kings busy agenda. And was Bardock nervous you ask? Of course he was!

He was sweating bullets when a servant came up and reminded the king of about five appointments that were going to occur later that day!

Bardock was more nervous than the day he found out his mate was in labor! The third-class warrior had never participated in anything relating to the fate of the planet, with the minor or major changes. It had been something that would have made ANYONE nervous.

Vegeta was calm, cool, and collected. He had actually been with his wife to a few business meetings... if that was hard to believe, and he took her place at a few meetings also when she was out of town taking care of some business.

He had also been to a few minor meetings when he was a young child also; it was an idea of his father to train him early so he could become a great leader and be very prepared on what to expect for when the crown was given to him.

Although this time wasn't the best to discuss it, Vegeta should have received the crown about now. Vegeta had an heir, he was old enough to take the crown, and he was very strong. He had reached the legendary power of a supersaiyan before his son was born. Only his family and Kakarot, plus his children had reached the level.

Bardock, in the king's body, was currently clothed with the heavy materials of the saiyan's version of a uniform or business suit (full spandex uniform, full armor with family crest, and let's not forget the cape).

It was all indeed very uncomfortable.

"Why must the king wear such heavy clothing?" whispered Bardock to the prince as he continued to walk down the halls with Vegeta at his side. "It's almost suffocating."

The prince just chuckled lightly as he continued his way down to the meeting room. "You get use to it."

"Can I wear my usual training clothing?" questioned the third-class warrior as he tried to push the cape from tripping him in the front. "And no cape? I seriously think the king is making me wear this to make a fool of myself-"

Bardock stepped on the material of his cape and fell over. His face smacked in the hard stone floor.

Vegeta just stood there with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms. "Very disgraceful." The prince helped up Bardock stand on his feet. "If there would have been a saiyan warrior around this area, he would have thought of you as weak, and that might have been his chance to destroy you."

Bardock stood and dusted his material off from any debris. "But wouldn't we be more intimidating even without this clothing?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No. Father told me years ago that we wear this to prove we can still be strong, powerful, and regal with all of these burdens. It's almost like a symbol we wear to remind us of this."

Bardock looked to the eyes of the prince, and he nodded his head. "I guess I never thought of it that way." That explanation made the third-class warrior think in a new light. Not the selfish one he had before. "So... all this clothing is symbolizing because of those three factors?"

Vegeta chuckled lightly as the large double doors to the meeting rooms were visible. "Not exactly. The clothing is also for showing off."

And as soon as those words left his lips, the prince's 'light hearted' chitchat turned into a stern unforgiving emotion... "Now," started the prince in a deadly voice. "If they ask you any questions, look to me, and ask what I think of it first. I think very much like the true king, so whatever decision I come up with, agree with me. It might be minor stuff, but it might not. So, to take the stress from you, I'll be doing the work for you. Got it?"

Bardock felt a burden taken off of his shoulders. "Of course, Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded curtly as he looked to the doors, "Just remain silent and almost bored, but attentive- in a kingly manner... but don't let any of your third-class'ness' come out. It could bring chaos." Bardock nodded. "And remember. You are around those of high class. You are to act like you own them... but are almost equals with them."

Again Bardock nodded slowly as he gulped down saliva. This was going to be harder than he thought...

And with that stated, Vegeta opened the double doors leading the two saiyans into the meeting room.

§±§

Bulma gave a sigh as she continued to fiddle with the contraption she had created before. She didn't know how to remake it at this moment... mainly because she was really bored and hadn't made any blue prints.

The leaned her head on an upturned palm as she lazily looked to the broken pieces. How was she able to get this machine to work properly in switching the bodies? That was a fluke! She didn't know that was what the machine would do, and now it was broken in pieces.

Bulma didn't have a clue of what to do. This thing was more complicated than she thought.

She looked over to Gohan who was working on some schoolwork. It was request of his mother to continue it while on the trip to space. She had honored the mother's request, as did Gohan who was diligently working on it.

She looked around the room, and frowned.

Where were Trunks and Goten?

She continued to look around.

They were nowhere in sight!

Where DID the two terrors go!

"Gohan?"

The hybrid saiyan teen looked up from his textbook to the scientist with confusion.

"Do you know where your brother, and my son are?"

Gohan looked around the room before shrugging. "They should have been in here... or in the area."

"Could you scan around for their energies? I want to make sure they are keeping themselves from trouble."

Gohan nodded his head as closed his eyes.

Bulma stood up from her chair and began to look around the room, making sure she didn't miss a hiding spot they could have been in.

Gohan's eyes snapped open as he looked over to the scientist. "I can't pinpoint their exact location."

Bulma turned her head over to the saiyan teen. "You... can't be serious."

Gohan looked to Bulma in the eye. "I'm dead serious." Gohan felt around with his senses once more. "And it seems as if they both split up... they both are moving rapidly."

Bulma shook her head disbelieving. "Where did they go? We need to split up and find them!"

Gohan shook his head as he mentally growled. The kids shouldn't have left this room. "We... we can't. We need to leave a low profile. We can't let the saiyan's know we're here."

"But the boys! They will alarm the saiyans; who knows what can happen!" exclaimed Bulma becoming very distressed.

Gohan nodded his head. "I know... I know..." He then bit his lip. "Trunks is going to the other side of the palace. He might be running around, and making people angry by just passing them... or maybe just being himself..."

"What about Goten?" questioned the scientist with concern.

Gohan felt out for his brother's energy once more. "He's either running or flying to dad."

Bulma shook her head. "Gohan, make sure you can get Goten before he can reach your father. I seriously don't think your father wants Goten to come in contact with his brother, Raditz."

The memories of that saiyan came flooding back from when he was a child, and he nodded his head. "I'll be back soon."

Bulma nodded as she put on a white lab coat. Hopefully, the saiyans around watching her pass by will leave her alone, knowing her as a scientist.

"Those boys are so going to be getting a chewing when I get my hands on them..." muttered Bulma as she began to dash down the halls.

§±§±§±§±§

Please send a comment or two about what you think of this fic so far!


	5. Burazazu

Chapter 5

Buraza-zu

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Gohan silently cursed as he felt his brother's ki very, very close to his fathers. There also seemed to be another... smaller but familiar ki in the area.

What was it?

Who was it?

Why was it so familiar?

The hybrid saiyan never met any other saiyans other than that cursed Turles, Nappa, Vegeta, and...

Gohan's eyes widened when realization hit him. He immediately powered up to super and zoomed across the sky never minding the reactions he was receiving from the saiyans down below. The one's who watched him transform into super only saw him for a second before he zipped off at speeds unknown to the average saiyan.

Gohan shook his head; his golden locks of spiky hair brushed across his forehead and eyes as he quickly approached the home. Maybe... just MAYBE he would be able to catch up with his brother and take him back to the palace... and hopefully not have to encounter Gohan's worst fear- his Uncle Raditz.

¦±¦

Goku pushed the king forward to the house door; the king was trying to dig his feet into the dirt hoping to not walk in. The king was indeed fearless, but having to walk into one of his best soldier's home and pretend to be him... was a bit unnerving.

" 'Bardock'," started the younger saiyan as he pushed the king up to the door, "You shouldn't have anything to fear. I am the one who should be running as far as I can."

"But it's not like you're pretending to be a complete stranger! I should be at the palace!" argued the king lightly hissing back the answer.

"And you will return to the palace tomorrow!" replied the earth raised saiyan. "It's just one after noon and night that you will have to be here! It's not like you'll have to be here your life time trying to fool... those who are most likely of my bloodline..."

Rubbing his temples to relieve stress, the king lightly sighed as he stood up straight. He casually opened the door and took a step in the home with out saying another word to Goku.

And in walking into the small stone and clay home, the king noticed a dining area as they immediately entered. To their right was a small kitchen where a woman was looking over to him.

The woman was Bardock's wife.

She smiled as she put down a clean plate on the counter and walked over to 'Bardock'. "It's about time you arrive home!" she exclaimed excitedly while wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly kissing his lips.

Goku was standing right behind them, and he couldn't help but blink. Then he lightly blushed and stiffed laughter. He could feel the king's ki become drastically low as the wife of Bardock continued to cling. Goku could only imagine how embarrassed the king might have been at this time.

And as for the king... he was becoming mortified! It was known that if you were to cheat on one's mate, then it was immediate death. Even the king would be condemned to death if he were caught in this act!

So... he did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

'Bardock' roughly pushed her away and held the side of his ribs while gritting his teeth. Bardock's wife was appalled when he did such an act! Did he realize how worried she was when he didn't arrive back home yesterday?

"Bardock! What is the meaning of this?" she harshly questioned crossing her arms.

King Vegeta looked to her as he gritted his teeth. "I was injured on the mission-"

She gasped as she grabbed the armor and pulled it up. She noticed white gauze covering his chest, and it was now becoming very bloodied beside his ribs. She instantly started her apologies. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..." She shook her head and turned back to look in his eyes. "I think you should take your armor off for now."

The king grunted in agreement, not exactly feeling the most comfortable. He just had to remind himself that he was now playing the husband of this saiyan woman. And the king followed the woman as she pulled out a chair from the table for him. She began walking off muttering.

He carefully took the chair, and he pulled the armor off carefully.

The king was so, SO grateful when the wound opened back up. He never got it healed in the regeneration tanks, and he was now thankful that all the healing tanks were in use at the time he was at the palace.

'Bardock' set the armor to the floor and turned his head back to the younger saiyan behind him. Goku lightly smiled as he too took a chair at the table.

"You were able to handle that well," commented Goku with a small smile.

The king snorted as he crossed his arms over his now bare chest. It was so unlike him to ever have nothing covering his skin.

He felt bare...

He almost wished he wore those heavy cloths and armors once again...

Turning to peer at the earth-raised saiyan, he cocked an eyebrow when he noticed the son of Bardock turn his head towards a door on the opposite side of the home, away from where the wife of Bardock sauntered. Goku then closed his eyes as he concentrated. He then sighed lightly.

"Raditz is sleeping," he muttered. The youngest son of Bardock kept his eyes closed with a small grin on his face; comforted knowing his brother wouldn't cause chaos at this time.

Bardock's mate came back into the room with new bandages and ointments. She had a small smile on her lips as she sat the bandages and medicine on the table and immediately began to take off the bloodied wrap.

She turned her head up, her black hair tied into a tight bun, almost identical to Chichi's, to keep her hair out of the way. Her dark black eyes blinked for a moment, until she lightly smiled. "I didn't notice you walking in Turles."

Goku almost fell out of his seat, but quickly caught his balance as he turned to his mother in disbelief. HE, Son Goku, savior of all good things in this universe, was call his evil uncle who tried to destroy all on Earth years ago?

"Um..." Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously as he lightly chuckled, "I'm not Turles."

That statement brought even more confusion as the older woman brought out a clean cloth covering it in something similar to rubbing alcohol and iodine. She placed it over the reopened wound of Bardock's body, and the king instantly hissed at the instant pain of the disinfectants.

"Then, who might you be?" she questioned with a small smirk on her lips. She knew no one who looked exactly like her husband but his own father, his brother, and their dead son, Kakarot.

The male saiyan smiled, "I'm Son Goku!"

Bardock's wife placed the bloodied cloths on the table as she pulled out some fresh gauze. "Son... Goku? That's a strange name, and for a saiyan nonetheless."

Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well, that's what they call me on earth."

"Earth?" questioned the woman as she began to wrap the bandages around her 'husbands' torso, "I've heard of that planet's name... somewhere before. I don't think I can remember where though."

"Do you have a saiyan name?" questioned 'Bardock' as he turned his attention to the younger saiyan.

Goku nodded his head, "Yeah, my brother told it to me before... in an unpleasant encounter."

The female tied the gauze securely. "Interesting. Would you care to explain?"

Goku lightly laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I-"

And SMACK!

This time, Goku DID fall over in his chair causing it to snap into smaller pieces. It also seemed to make a whole bunch of noise.

Goku blinked his eyes and he lightly smiled noticing his youngest son. "Goten. What are you doing here?"

The Goku clone smiled widely. "I missed ya!"

Goku nervously laughed as he picked himself from the ground. "Well... Could you have waited till tomorrow? I was just going to be out for a day."

Goten's eyes were cast down and his lip lightly trembled. His eyes became wider and tears started to prick his eyes.

Goku blinked, and then he lightly frowned at his youngest son. "Oh Goten! Don't cry! I didn't mean-"

The little chibi sniffled and wiped his eyes before he choked out in sobs. He then began to bawl like a small baby.

Goku had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head as he picked up his youngest son. "Goten, please! Calm down! I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted to make sure you were kept safe! I know very well your brother can take very good care of you when I'm not around!"

"But..." Goten wiped away some more tears before he turned to his father- his eyes big and innocent-"Gohan is right outside the door."

"He's what-"

"Goten!" shouted a voice from outside. And sure enough, another second later the older brother of the young hybrid saiyan dashed in sliding to a halt. He almost made an entrance like in those cool Japanese Films. But other than that, Goten smiled as he waved happily to his brother, still in the arms of his father.

It's sad to say... that Gohan had failed to de-transform from his super saiyan state.

This new look brought many stares at the teen hybrid, stares from his dad and brother and looks of horror and wonder from the other two full-blooded saiyans.

"Gohan!" exclaimed Goku with a smile on his face, "You came to get this young one?"

Gohan just rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously. "Um... yeah!" he gave dry laughter, "But he beat me here... after slipping though my fingers."

Goku nodded his head, as he looked you his youngest son with a light frown. "Goten...?"

The young chibi began pouting again before wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "But I MISSED you!"

The king watched this moment in disgust and also... in awe. Very faintly did he remember his own son do something of this nature when he was but a child. There were times that Prince Vegeta would escape from Frieza's ship... and would come back to the palace. And a giant scolding the prince would receive...

But... Chibi Vegeta just remained silence. The young prince had never stated a reason... However, there was just something that the king felt when the boy would cling onto his father whenever the king carried him to his room...

But now it started to make sense...

It didn't seem as if fate was on the Son Family this particular day...

"What is all this racket?" shouted a voice from the other side of the home.

Goku and Gohan's face paled greatly. The voice was one that the two had never forgotten.

Raditz stormed into the room, still with half closed eyes as he snarled the whole way in. He didn't exactly like waking up from a restful sleep.

But...

The oldest son of Bardock froze when he noticed one particular person standing there... and dressed in saiyan clothing.

His eyes widened in horror, "KAKAROT!"

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

I have had this chapter in my computer forever! I have finally found a way to end this chapter... and begin the new one. Sadly, this chapter is a cliffy.

Please send you comments in a review, and when I feel that I've had enough responses, I'll update. Kays?


End file.
